


A Confident Love

by paynesgrey



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Elena's love gives him confidence.





	A Confident Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Surprise" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

Within the rare solemn hours, he makes love to her and solidifies their trust. It’s her kiss, her hands in his hair and body arching toward his that reassures him and gives him confidence. She isn’t going anywhere. “I love you” escapes her lips, and her face is soft without tears, and she moans to his touch.

He’s not worried. Elena isn’t going to leave him. Not for Damon, not when Stefan draws her into his arms and she quickly forgets everything else - the blood, the horror, and even Katherine’s return.

Stefan is surprised that he isn’t more jealous. He admits that at times he may have been, and sometimes he feels flashes of it, but with her, it never remains. Elena is too kind, but she also knows how much Damon means to him. “It’s not about hate,” he tells her, and he kisses her forehead and draws her into his lap, letting her shuddering body calm from the anger and distress.

“You’re too good to him,” Elena says starkly, and he weaves his fingers through her hair and nuzzles her cheek.

“Shh,” he says, and she settles against his body. He’s never felt such warmth against his coldness, not from anyone like this. It’s all Elena. “He’s my brother.”

She nods, and Stefan knows she understands - but only for his sake. He knows that deep inside Elena wants to hate Damon, but she can’t. Her heart doesn’t darken that deeply, and Stefan loves that about her.

More than anything Stefan is grateful; however, he isn’t worried about Damon. Elena is _his_, and she’s made that clear.

If anything, Damon has destroyed his chances with Elena all on his own. Honestly, Stefan thinks as he holds Elena possessively, he doesn’t feel Damon’s loss is really his concern.  



End file.
